The Lost Ring
by EvelynC.O
Summary: DONE Evie's lost her wedding ring! How will she ever tell Rick? Maybe she won't! Maybe she'll find it and not have to tell him! Do ideas like that EVER work out? Especially when Evie doesn't know that Rick has a secret of his own. What's the connection?
1. Down the Drain With Everything Else

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy nor any of its characters. I am just one of the many who wishes that they did.  
  
*A/N*~ I finally have more than 2 stories on here! WHOA. Yeah, well, for those of you who are interested-which, I already know, is probably not many- these are my plans for my stories:  
  
This story will be my main priority, just because I think it will be easiest to write and will go fastest. Evie's Somewhat Subtle Revenge will be second. And finally, The Luck of The Egyptian will be updated at different lapses in time . . . just. . .because.  
  
Thanx to all for bearing with me thus far. Now, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Down the Drain Along With Everything Else. . .  
  
Washing dishes. A job that, since everyone else in the house was far too lazy to do, Evie was usually stuck with. Well, that both Rick and Jonathan were far too lazy to do. Alex, as far as Evie was concerned, was still too young to do them.  
  
She had become quite accustomed to her job over the years. First, she runs the warm water. Second, she puts soap in the water. Third, she takes off her wedding ring so as not to get the soap in the large diamond sitting on top of it. Then, she washes and rinses the dishes. Then dries them. Finally, she drains the sink and puts her ring back on her finger.  
  
But, on this blessed day of all days, Evie was interrupted from her task with only about two more steps left by a loud thump followed by the screaming of a 5 year old child, who could only be described as her son.  
  
"Alex!" She yelled throwing her rag into the sink and running towards the noise.  
  
She found him lying on the floor of his bedroom closet sobbing while rubbing his chin with one hand and clutching his knee with the other. "Alex, what happened? Are you all right?" She dropped down to the floor next to him and started to examine both his knee and his chin.  
  
"I. . .was try. . .ing to. . .get my. . .plane." He said through sobs. "And I. . .fell!"  
  
"Oh, darling. Next time come and get help okay?"  
  
He looked at her and nodded, still crying.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She picked him up, careful not to hurt his knee, and walked to the bathroom for the first-aid kit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rick came home from the shooting range with Jonathan just a few minutes later. (*A/N*-Why shooting range? I don't know. . .what else does Rick do in his spare time? I can't think of anything. . .)  
  
"Hello?" He called up the stairs. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"Evie!" Jonathan called too, but they got not answer. "She might have taken Alex to the museum with her or something." Jonathan suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. That's kind of weird though. She might of left a note for us in the kitchen or something." So, he walked towards the kitchen in search of one.  
  
He didn't see one anywhere, but did notice that the dishes were in the sink half way done. He walked over to the sink, for no reason in particular except to get a better look. What he saw that he hadn't seen before was a gold ring. It was Evie's wedding ring!  
  
"Jonathan. . ." He started.  
  
"Yeah, what?" He asked, coming through the kitchen door.  
  
"Look at this." He held up the ring for Jonathan.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" He asked, taking it from Rick's hand and looking at it.  
  
"It was on the sink. And the dishes are only half done. Something's wrong here."  
  
"She'd never leave it. Would she?"  
  
"No." He took the ring back. "Jonathan, you go to the museum and see if they're there. I'll stay here and look for some kind of clue or something."  
  
"Right." He turned and started towards the front door.  
  
Rick walked to the back of the house in search of anything useful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After she had cleaned Alex up, she went back downstairs to her previous job. But, when she got to the last step of her work, there was a bit of a problem. Her ring was. . .gone.  
  
"Oh dear." She looked all over the entire kitchen before finally realizing, "Oh no, it couldn't have. Could it? It did! It fell down the drain. . .It- it must have gotten knocked into the water when I. . .I threw the rag into the sink when I went to go get Alex and must have hit it." She reached her hand as far as it could go into the hole in the sink and felt around. There was nothing. It was really gone.  
  
"How am I ever going to explain this to Rick?" She thought frantically. That ring had cost a lot. She knew it because Jonathan, who had been told by Rick, had told her. Not only that, but it was just the principal of it all. If he knew she'd lost it, he probably wouldn't ever let her live it down. She didn't know that for sure, but she figured as much.  
  
She leaned against the counter and thought for a moment. Finally, an idea came to her. She wouldn't tell Rick at all. She'd have to get the ring out of the pipes before he ever found out about it. But. . .how would she do that? She'd never before  
  
Jonathan! She had to get Jonathan.  
  
She went out into the living room and then to the front door. There was a window next to the door and she looked out through it to see if she spotted his car. But she didn't. Jonathan wasn't home yet.  
  
Just then, Rick came walking out from the back of the house and spotted Evelyn.  
  
"Evie!" He yelled, surprised.  
  
"Rick!" She yelled back, just as surprised. Quickly, she put both of her hands behind her back.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked, walking over to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I came home and couldn't find you."  
  
"Oh. I was just upstairs."  
  
"Don't scare me like that! I just sent Jonathan out to the museum to look for you there."  
  
"Oh. No, no. I'm right here."  
  
Rick noticed how strange she was acting, but brushed it aside and kissed her briefly.  
  
"I'm glad." He said as he pulled away form her. Just then, he noticed how she had had her arms behind her back the whole time.  
  
"Evie, are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"Hiding something from you!" She forced a laugh. "Of course not, darling! What in the world would make you think something like that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. You're just acting weird and hiding your hands behind your back. No reason for me to think that at all, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She put on a face of complete innocence. "Acting weird? What do you mean, acting weird?"  
  
He looked at her hard for a moment. "Never mind."  
  
"All right, well, I better go check on Alex." She smiled broadly, put her hands in front of her and then quickly walked upstairs.  
  
"Right." He definitely knew something was wrong. He went to sit down on the couch and tried to piece everything together.  
  
She was definitely acting weird, no matter how innocent she may have tried to be. The main thing, though, was that she was hiding her hands. Why would she have been hi-He knew right away. Her ring. She had lost her ring. Well, not really lost it. It was in his pocket. But, she thought she'd lost it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just a few minutes later, Jonathan walked in.  
  
"Rick, she wasn't there! Now what? Do you think that rotten mummy has come back again? Maybe he kidnapped Evie! Or-"  
  
"Jonathan, calm down!"  
  
"What do you mean calm down? My baby sister is out there somewhere, most likely kidnapped by some maniacal mummy and you want me to calm down?"  
  
"Jonathan, would you shut-up for a minute? Evie's fine! She was here the whole time. She just didn't hear us when we came in."  
  
"Oh. That's a relief. I definitely didn't want to have to deal with those mummies again."  
  
"You didn't deal with them in the first place."  
  
"I did my share!"  
  
"Whatever, Jonathan. Hey, I have a favor to ask you." By now, Rick had walked across the room and was now only about a foot form Jonathan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Evie thinks she's lost her wedding ring." He was talking very quietly.  
  
"But, she hasn't. You have it." He was whispering too, out of pure instinct.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. But she doesn't. She's trying to keep it from me. Just, don't tell her I have it, okay?"  
  
"All right, O'Connell. I guess I can do that. But why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All for now! Sorry about the way I ended it. Hey, I have two favors to ask all of you ppl. PLEASE REVIEW! And the second one is to tell me what you think Rick does in his spare time other than anything to do with guns. That's all I can think of and I would really love to know what else he could do for the future. Thanx all!  
  
~Alicia~ 


	2. Um at the jewlery shop?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters, just the plot for this story. 

*A/N*~ Wow, I didn't think I'd be getting so many reviews for just the first chapter…none of my other stories have ever gotten that many in the first chap. Really, that's half the reviews of my story with 5 chapters! Anyway, thank you a thousand times to all! 

Marybug6otnile: Did I not say **without** having to do with guns? Lol. J/K. Anywayz…I'm sorry about not being online **again**…I went shopping. Hehe. Sry. Where ya been? I haven't talked 2 ya in at least a whole day! Lol. Which is really a long while, considering. Well, ttyl.

Nakhti: Yes! I really DO love to give them marital difficulties! It makes it all the more fun! ;-) But, they always get back together…te he…eventually. 

Csimcbride: hey, wut does that stand 4 anyway? Just wonderin'…lol

And now, without further ado, Chapter 2 of The "Lost" Ring. (That's what it's supposed to look…but ff wouldn't let me do the quotations.)

Chapter 2: "Um…At the Jewelry Shop?"

Moments later, Evie crept down the stairs cautiously in search of her brother. She was hoping she wouldn't have to meet up with Rick on the way there. He had come really close to finding out about the ring the last time.

She tiptoed throughout the house. First, through the living room, then the family room, and she thought she'd check the study, but as soon as she got the doorway, she noticed Rick standing with his back faced to her by a bookcase. She gasped slightly, then turned back around and tiptoed ever so quietly down the hall until she was out of his earshot. 

"Now, where is Jonathan?" Her next stop was to the kitchen, which was exactly where she found her brother. Perfect. 

"Jonathan," She started.

"Yeah?" Jonathan said, turning towards her.

"I need your help with something." 

"What?" Jonathan seemed a bit anxious, but Evie didn't know why and decided to brush it aside.

"Well, I…" She paused and then continued, her voice a bit softer now, "My wedding ring. I dropped it down the drain."

"What do you mean you dropped it down the drain? You could—" He stopped short.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um…uh…yes, and? What' your point?"

"My point is that I need you to help me get it out…I've never messed with pipes before…"

"Huh? Oh, Evie, there's no point in that." There he went again, slipping out things left and right. Next thing you know, he would've told her about Rick having the ring. 

"Why not?"

"Oh, never mind. Well, Evie, you see, I've sort of…um…well, I never have either. So, there's no way that I could help."

"Oh, fiddle, Jonathan! I know you have! I did grow up in the same house as you, you know. Now, would you please just help me?"

"But—" He fell short on words. Evelyn raised her eyebrows in impatience.

"Oh, all right." He finished. He knew that there really wasn't any point because she hadn't dropped it down the drain in the first place. But, he couldn't come up with a good believable excuse, so he'd just have to help her.

*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, a very tired and slightly dirty Jonathan emerged from the cabinet under the sink. "Well, Evie. It's not here. It…uh…it must have gone farther down the drain."

"Well, can't you go wherever it might be and try to get it from there?"

"Oh, bloody Hell, Evie!"

Evie gave him a questioning look at that.

"I mean…um…well, I… See, that's not possible. Once it passes the sink pipes it's gone forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so, um…your ring's just gone, I suppose."

"Oh, no! Now what?"

Jonathan shrugged and turned to run off.

"Wait, Jonathan,"

"What?"

"Please, don't tell Rick about this!"

He breathed deeply. "Right." Then he slumped off mumbling, "Why would I? It's not like he doesn't already know."

Fortunately for him, he was slightly out of earshot by now and Evie hadn't understood his words. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all…"

*~*~*~*~*

Later that night while Evie was making dinner, Rick walked into the kitchen with his son.

"Evie, is something wrong?" He asked her, knowing all too well exactly what was wrong.

She jumped slightly at his words. "Hmm? Oh, no, what would make you think that?" He started to walk over to her slowly and she quickly went to the opposite side of the kitchen to the spice rack.

"Well, I've barely seen you all day. I mean, it seems like you're avoiding me or something."

"Avoiding you?" Just as she asked her question, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved quickly out of his grasp, trying hard to make sure he didn't see her hand.

"Yes."

"What would make you think that?" She asked, sprinkling different spices into the soup that she was making.

"Well, for one thing, you haven't looked me in the eye during this whole conversation."

She turned away from the oven for a moment, placing her hands carefully behind her back and then looked him in the eye. "See? Now, are you done thinking things like that?" She turned back to her work.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hmm…"

"Evie,"

"Yes?"

"You know, I was going to make this a surprise, but, I needed your ring and," Evie's eyes got wide when she heard him say that, "I couldn't get to it because you're just so good about keeping it on all the time and never leaving it around anywhere, so I couldn't fool you. But, see, I wanted to get it engraved for you, so where is it?"

"Where is it?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean, 'where is it'?"

"Stop playing around, Evie." He chuckled. "Seriously, where?"

"Um…at the jewelry shop?"

"I…don't…know. Is it?"

She laughed nervously. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, okay then. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Because the uh…the diamond fell out!"

"It fell out?" He lifted an eyebrow. "How?"

"I…well, I knocked it on this brick wall on accident."

"Oh. Well, that saves me some trouble anyway. I'll just tell the man at the shop to keep and it also have it engraved while its there." He turned around.

"No!"

"What? Why?" He turned back around to face her a put a mask of confusion on his face.

"Because…well…" She took a deep breath and then continued without taking another one, "I already told one of my close friends to pick it up for me because she's already going to be there and I don't have a way to get in touch with her and tell her that it wouldn't be ready to go until later and I wouldn't want her to waste her time, so, just have it engraved after she brings it back!"

"Right." He really did love to watch her struggle, and he wanted to make her struggle some more, but just when he was about to, Jonathan walked in.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, sniffing the air. 

Evie took that as an opportunity to get out of Rick's questioning and answered Jonathan, also starting a new conversation with him.

*~*~*~*~*

*End of chapter*

Did you like it? Well, I hope so, because I'm not going to be able to write anymore until June 7th. Sry, but I'm going to go visit my family for the 4th of July. Review and I promise to get started the moment I get back! Even if it's 1:00 in the morning! I'll be looking to get as many as I got last time, though…so…you know…you HAVE to review! Plz plz plz? And review my other stories 2? I beg of thee! Okay, I'm done now! Talk to every1 l8er!

*~*

EvelynC.O


	3. A Replacement Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Ha! I said it! Now you can't sue me! Not that I have any money anyway, but…

**A/N**~ Hello Everyone! I missed you all so very much! And I've really really missed writing and updating for you!! I know I PROMISED that I'd update as soon as I got back, but I just had a case of writer's block, so you'll have to forgive! I'll try to not make the chapters extremely short…but it's difficult getting back into the swing of things, ya know?

Okay, well, thanx to all of my reviewers especially to…

Marybug6otnile: Your reviews are so very encouraging!! I love 'em, bug!! Thanx so much! Oh, and cuz u helped some with the

Nefertirioc: Really? It brightened your day? I'm so glad to hear that! Makes me real real happy! Thanx lots! ;-)

Ale: You think this story is the best on the site? Really? WOW! Thanx lots. 

And a special thanx to every1 who answered my question about what Rick might do in his spare time. I enjoyed them! Especially the few that were a tad bit out there. Lol. I actually asked to use in some of my stories, so you know…it's really great that I got them!

Chapter 3: A Replacement Part 1

The next day, Evie went to work as early as possible so that she wouldn't have to be around Rick much. She was afraid he would have another reason or way to get the ring. The only time she talked to him was that morning when she said goodbye.

When she got to work, she called a plumber to see if _he _could get the ring, since Jonathan wasn't able to. After all, Jonathan said himself that he wasn't very skilled with that sort of thing…

Luckily, the plumber could come over to her house today after Evie got off from work… There was just one problem: Rick would be home from work by that time and she would have to get him out of the house…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Evie got home later that day at 4:30, which meant she only had fifteen minutes to get rid of Rick. 

"Jonathan!" She called when she got inside. 

He answered, "Yeah?"

She followed the sound of his voice, finding him in the kitchen—where he often spent his time—eating a sandwich. 

"Jonathan, I need your help with something."

"Evie, I **told** you! There's no way that I could possibly get that ring out!"

"I **know**, Jonathan. If you would just let me tell you what it is…"

"Oh. What is it then?"

"I need you to get Rick out of the house." Her voice was lowered down to a whisper. 

"Yes…and?" Jonathan already knew the answer, but being the sarcastic Englishman that he was, he asked anyway. 

"_And_ I need you to do it for me."

"Why do you need him out?"

"Because I called a plumber over to see if he could find the ring since you couldn't and he's supposed to be here in…" She looked at her watch impatiently. "Ten minutes!"

Jonathan sighed loudly. He had really wanted to lounge around the house this evening. Plus, he knew that her whole plan was a lost cause, since Rick had the ring anyway. But…since he knew how Rick could be when one of the things he confided in Jonathan had escaped, he knew that he didn't dare tell Evie. He had done that too many times and was tired of the consequences.

"Please, Jonathan!"

"Oh, fine. But not too long!"

"Come back at 5:30, Jonathan. Now, please…just GO!"

He sighed again and raced off to find O'Connell.

He found him in Alex's room playing cops and robbers—a game that Evie highly disapproved of. 

"Rick, what say you and I go out for a drink?" Jonathan asked hurriedly.

"Hi, Jonathan. Uh…now?"

"Yeah."

"No… I don't much feel like a drink right now…kinda…ya know…busy." He gave Jonathan a look that plainly stated that he should've noticed.

"Oh…a game of cards then?"

"No thanks."

"To see a picture?"

Rick gave Jonathan a quizzical look. He didn't much want to go to a movie with Jonathan…"People might…uh…get the wrong idea, don't you think?" He asked.

"Nah!"

"Well, no thanks anyway."

"Anything?"

"Why?"

"Be—because!"

Rick arched an eyebrow. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Jonathan's face got a little bit more urgent and then, "Just come, would you?"

Judging by the look on his brother-in-law's face, Rick could tell that this was important somehow. 

"Okay, Jonathan." He said before saying goodbye to his son.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Evie looked up the stairs nervously while rushing to answer the door.

"Hello, ma'am." The man said in a thick Southern American accent. He looked to be one of the dirtiest men she had ever seen…not counting the Cairo Prison where the Warden resided… 

His hair looked like a brown rodent of some sort had fount it's way up onto his head—which Evie actually believed to be possible. He wore a pair of dust and grease covered blue jeans, which had holes in the knees, and a grease-stained blue t-shirt. His face was as—if not more—dirty than his clothes and was clearly in dire need of a shave. 

"Oh…erm…hello." She looked him up and down again, disgusted by his appearance, and somehow reminded of her husband when she had first met him.

"Name's Joe Dirt. Is this here the O'Connell Manor?" (Sorry…couldn't help myself! I felt that I just HAD to name him that even though that's not how he looked.)

"Yes." _Perfect name for him_, Evie thought before punishing her self mentally for thinking that. 

"Where's your problem at, ma'am?"

"Um…"She woke up out of her trance immediately. "It's right in the kitchen." She started to lead him there when she suddenly heard the voices of her husband and brother as they walked down the stairs. She ran to the kitchen door, opened it, and whispered to Mr. Dirt quickly, "Get in there! Quick!" He looked at her strangely. "Please, I don't want my husband to see you." Another strange look. "No! That's not what I…I'll explain, now would you please!" He did what she asked just in time before Rick and Jonathan reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey, Evie!" Rick said. "I didn't even know you were home!" 

She walked over to him, and kissed him briefly. Calmly, she asked, "Ho was your day?" Over Rick's shoulder she could see Jonathan mouthing something. She couldn't understand him at first and kept looking at him while Rick partially answered, "It was—" Then she finally figured out that he was saying, "Where's the plumber?" and when Rick turned his back to look questioningly at Jonathan pointed behind her to the kitchen while mouthing, "In the kitchen." Rick then noticed that Jonathan was looking at Evie and turned around again to find Evie yawning and scratching her head. 

He arched an eyebrow and then Jonathan quickly said, "Well, Evie, we're off to the bar."

"All right then. I'll see you whenever you get back."

"Bye! Come on, Rick!"

"Yeah…bye!" Rick said still confused and walked out the door behind Jonathan.  

"Er…ma'am? You mind explanin' what all that was about?" The plumber asked, sticking his head out the kitchen door.

Evie sighed and walked into the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once outside and by the car, Rick noticed that it was getting cloudy outside and that it might start to rain. "Hey, Jonathan, I'm gonna go inside and get my jacket. It'll only take a sec."

"Rick, it's just a little rain. You can take it."

"Yes, but there's no point in getting wet when you don't need to. I'll be right back!"

He raced off inside before Jonathan could say another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After Evie had reached the kitchen, the man asked her again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rick got inside to find that his jacket wasn't on the coat rack like it usually was. He thought back to the last time he'd had it and remembered that he had taken it off that day after work in the kitchen.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, it's actually quite a long story… " Evie started explaining. "It's just… Well, the thing that I need you to fix is…the pipe. Well, sort of. I need you to fetch something out of it. You see, I accidentally lost my wedding—"

Just then, she heard someone come in through the door right behind her. She turned around quickly and saw her husband standing at the door.

She spoke the first thing that came to mind to cover up what she had been saying, "Fork! I lost my wedding fork in the pipe!"

Both Rick and Joe asked simultaneously, "What?"

"Well, you know… The fork that you use to eat with on your wedding day. It's very dear to me… Rick, this is Mr. Joe Dirt. He's a plumber and I was hoping he could get the fork out."

"Hiya." Rick said and before he could say anything else, the plumber started talking to Evie again.

"Well, ma'am, I've only heard of a few cases where a fork actually got al the way down a pipe, but I do know how that must be plugging up everything else. I'll be able to get it out for ya."

"Evie, what's going on?"

"It's quite simple, Rick. I lost a fork down the drain and I called a plumber to get it out. No big deal. Go on out and have fun with Jonathan!" Evie was very rarely ever this happy about him going to a bar…but he went along with it, said his goodbyes and left.

Then, Evie explained everything thoroughly to the plumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later, there was no trace of the ring, and she knew what she was going to have to do: find the exact same ring somewhere else and buy it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

*End of Chapter*

So sorry…I meant to make this part of the chapter shorter and then write more…but that's how the story goes! Did you like? Hmm?? Hopefully…because if you didn't, I will be sad. And if you don't review, I won't know if you liked it or not…which will still make me sad… So, review and then I'll be happy! K? K. Bye now!

*~*

EvelynC.O


	4. A Replacement Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing… except maybe the plot for this story… but I barely own that because I'm sure it's copied somewhat from something out there… In short, I am a person who owns nothing, has said they own nothing, and therefore cannot be sued for anything… *sigh* there are ups and downs to everything…

**A/N**~ First off, I dunno y, but I love that disclaimer… Anyhoo… Thanx to those that reviewed! So very sweet of you! ;-) Oh, and sorry it's taken me so long. Been busy, u know? School's starting soon and all that rot… oh, and I got a PUPPY!! He's adorable! I love love love him! He's a black cock-a-poo (cocker spaniel/poodle mix) and he weighs just about two pounds! He's itty bity, huh? His name is Bandit, because he is one, and he says hi to everyone! (Yes, I can hear him talk…what's it to ya? ;-) )Okay, nehoo…he's adorable…and I guess that's all there is to say! lol 

**Marybug6otnile**: yes, I like the way I did the plumber as well! Lol. J/K thanks thanks thanks! Hey you're the one that helped me after all… Never would've written it if it hadn't been 4 u! (Writer's block sux…lol) Well, ttfn! I'll be talking with ya later! Er…maybe not, cuz it's 7:57 and you're STILL NOT ONLINE!! *ahem* moving on…lol (um…you understand that this was written about 2 weeks before I post this…lol, since I'm so incredibly slow…)

**Fanfictionfanatic**: Of course he wasn't going to find out about her plan! Not just then anyway… haha

**Nakhti: **Haha! The fork nonsense came from absolutely nowhere, I can assure you. That is where most nonsense comes from, isn't it? Or was my nonsense just more nonsense than the rest?!?! *Eyes glaze over* I doubt it… Anyhoo, I'm glad you liked it! 

**Nefertirioc**: So glad you liked the fork bit too! And, I know… actually, as soon as I wrote that as his name, that's the only face that came into my mind too! Lol

Well, onto chapter four!                                                                                                             

Chapter 4: A Replacement Part 2

The next day when Evelyn would have normally been taking her lunch break, she went to the jewelry shop. 

"It's…well, it's…" Evie tried to explain to the owner of the shop what her ring looked like. Unfortunately, she didn't know exactly how to explain a ring… "It has a large diamond on top." _Yes, you idiot, a lot of rings have large diamonds on the top…_ She ridiculed herself and then thought some more. "And rubies on each side of it." _And? And?_

The owner had been thinking the same thing, including the "idiot" and many other names. 

"Are you _sure_ you bought it from here?" He was talking to her as if she were a dimwit, although he was the stupid one for even asking such a silly question…especially _twice_.

"Yes, I believe I already said that." She knew what he was thinking…and also knew that he was wrong…

He wasn't a very patient man and spoke up so that he could get back to his business. Of course, his business was helping people in the shop, but apparently, that was unknown to him… "Would you like to just look around? Tell me if you see something."

At that he turned round and went into the back of the shop. Evelyn paid it no attention. It wasn't as if she wasn't use to being around stuffy and stuck-up men such as him. 

She looked around, seeing numerous beautiful diamond rings, but none looking remotely like her own. Until she got to one of the very last ones. The ring itself was almost the double of hers, but in place of the rubies were turquoise stones. She could simply ask the man to switch them out and she was almost positive that if she did so, there was no way that Rick would ever find out.  

*~*~*~*

"This is the ring! Or, at least…almost." Evelyn told the owner.

"Oh!" The man smiled immediately after seeing the ring. He knew right away that she was apparently rich after seeing her choice.

"Well, then, how is it different? I could get it changed for you!" 

Evelyn noticed his sudden change in attitude… but ignored it all the same.

"Yes, well," she explained everything that would have to be different.

"Oh! Well, I can do that for you. It'll take weeks of course. Maybe even months! Of course, maybe I could work extra hard and get it done for you early…"

"Yes, that would be great! I would need it done by today, really."

"_Maybe…_ but it's not like me to make promises that I might not be able to keep." There was a twinkle in the man's eye and Evie knew what he wanted. She had known for quite some time now that he was a greedy little buzzard, but she also knew that she needed that ring by tonight and gave into him. 

"_What if_ I were to pay you extra?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't usually take bribes, but I suppose." The man couldn't even hide his excitement very well, as he grinned from ear to ear. 

"Would 50 pounds make it easier?"

"As I said before, ma'am, I'm not very accustomed to bribes and I'm not sure if I could…"

"Alright, alright, 60, but not any higher than that."

The man smirked at her. "I can have it done by 5:00, Mrs. O'Connell." That was perfect. It would be ready even before she would get off of work that day.

*~*~*~*~*

Evelyn smiled happily on her way home. She glanced at her ring again and again, proud of herself for such a brilliant idea. She just knew that Rick would never see through it. He _might_ notice something about the money sometime in the future, but it was money that she had earned and she would just tell him that she gave it as a charity to the museum or something. For now, she didn't care about any of that. She was just happy that this would be over. 

Or…at least she thought it was going to be over.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Evie!" Rick said as he greeted her at the door.

"Hello, Darling."

"Were you stuck a little late at work?" He asked.

"Hmm?" she thought for a minute and then remembered that the Jewelry shop was out of the way from work to home. "Oh! No, I stopped by the jewelry shop and picked up my ring."

"What?" Rick asked suddenly with a look of utter confusion on his face. Had he thought before speaking, he would have stopped himself, but Rick never thought before speaking…

"I told you I was getting the diamond replaced…" She had no idea of why he looked so upset about it.

"Oh! Oh, yeah…" He blinked a few times. "Hey, lemme see it."

Evie held up her hand to show him right away, but then realized that it probably wasn't best for her to let him get too close of a look and slowly took her hand away.

"Wait, Evie, I didn't see it that well. It kind of looked a little different. Lemme see it again to make sure." Rick knew what he was doing. He had had the upper hand in this entire situation because he knew what was going on at _almost_ all times.

"Well, that's probably because the diamond's a different cut or something. But it's the same!"

"Really? I thought I saw something different with the rubies."

"Hmm?" She looked at it herself then to check. No. They looked about the same to her…

"Come on, lemme see." He then slipped it off her finger quickly and started to inspect it.

Evie bit her lip in anticipation. He looked for what seemed like 5 minutes to her…then more…then more, until she could barely stand it. She had to tell him the truth. Maybe he wouldn't get too mad…

*~*~*~*~*

Oookay, short chapter, yes. But the next one will be the last! So, just hang in there! 

About the part with the bribe for sixty pounds, I just made an estimate. Although I know how much that would be worth today, I definitely don't know how much it was in the 1920's…so…um… if it's a little off, just forgive me. But if it's completely ridiculous, you can tell me and I'll change it, k? K!

Well, if you liked it, drop me a line! Actually, if you didn't like it, drop me a line! If you thought it was complete rubbish and stupidity, drop me a line! Just plain drop me a line! Don't care what you thought! I'll be updating soon enough. I know where I'm going with the next chapter, so I guess it won't take too long. 

Love to everyone! Kisses and all that! ;-) G'bye now!

*~*

EvelynC.O 


	5. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: Don't own it…duh… If you thought I did, you're nothing short of a dimwitted fool. Don't understand that? Are you really that dense? Well, in other words, if you thought I owned the movie/plot/characters, you're NOT the sharpest tool in the box…not the shiniest button on the suit… you're stupid! 

**A/N**~ Oooh…Kimchi…yum! Oh, sry…I was eating! Girl's gotta eat, you know? Anyhoo, glad everyone liked the last chappie! (Last as in before this one, not last…you know? Good good.) Now, this is the very last chapter, so enjoy!

And I added a short recap just cuz I did!

Chapter 5: Out in the Open 

Evie bit her lip in anticipation. He looked for what seemed like 5 minutes to her…then more…then more, until she could barely stand it. She had to tell him the truth. Maybe he wouldn't get too mad…

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Rick! It's not the same ring, okay?"

"What? What do you mean it's not the name ring?" Rick's voice was a bit harsh and Evie could tell he was steaming mad.

"Oh, please, Rick. Don't be angry, but I—well, I dropped the ring down the drain. And I had Jonathan look for it, and then when he couldn't find it I called the plumber. He couldn't find it either, so I went to the jewelry shop and bought that one. It looked the same to me, so I figured you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." The whole time she had been explaining, her cheeks had been getting hotter and hotter under Rick's over-bearing gaze.

"So, you lied to me, Evie?"

She swallowed hard, and before she could answer, Rick started again.

"The whole time you were lying to me. So, when I asked you where it was and you said it was at the shop you were lying."

"Yes." She bit her lip.

"And then when I offered to pick it up and you said a friend was doing that for you, that was a lie too."

"Yes, it was. But you have to understand…I was afraid to tell you because I thought for sure that you would get angry and apparently I was right."

"Well, maybe if you'd told me about it in the first place, I wouldn't be so angry." 

"Well, I'm sorry!" Evelyn was so angry and upset that she was just about ready to cry. That was when Rick turned his back on her and walked to the opposite side of the room. He stood there silently for a bit, until Evie couldn't take it.

"Rick? Say something."

He turned around slowly and looked her in the eyes. His face showed no sign of any sort of emotion other than anger. Eventually, after he was sure Evie was about ready to shrink to nothing under his gaze, Rick's face broke into a small smile. 

Then the smile got bigger, until he was grinning. Evie's eyes widened.

Then, eventually, he started to laugh. First with a chuckle and then he was actually cracking up.

Yes, Evie had just told him about her having lost the ring, he had gotten highly upset about her lying, and now he was laughing hysterically.

"WHAT? What is so funny?" She asked him. Now she was even more upset than before. 

"And," he told her, calming down a little bit and reaching into his pocket still smiling, "maybe if you had told me in the first place, I would have given you this."

There it was. Her silver 2 karat diamond ring along with both it's rubies was sitting in between the index finger and thumb of her husband's right hand, while in the other was the replacement which she had just an hour ago meticulously picked out. 

Evelyn blinked rapidly upon seeing the ring and then looked from that one to the other again and again before settling her eyes on her "loving" husband. 

She glared at him, her lips pursed, cheeks flaming red. Rick even thought he saw smoke coming out of her ears if only for just a split second. He didn't care, though. He still held the ring out with that silly grin of his on his face.

"Richard Nicholas O'Connell, I _demand_ that you explain all of this right this moment and it had _better_ be good!"

"All of what?" He asked innocently, the grin totally gone and replace with a complete face of confusion.

"You just—just put me through all of that! You…I had actually felt bad about lying to you this whole time and you've had the ring all along? You were yelling at me about all of what I did when you were really no better! You stupid, rude—" She found herself short on words for the first time in her speech.

Rick grinned at her again. He placed the replacement ring on a table near him and kept the other held out as he walked ever so slowly over to his wife.

"Don't you even think about coming near me, O'Connell! I don't want to be around you right now."

He ignored her completely and continued to come towards her.

"_Leave me alone!_" She was now unconsciously backing herself into a wall. When she hit the wall, she couldn't even think. She just stood there calling out things to Rick.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Finally, he reached her. Her eyes were now crossed and fixated upon the ring that was now directly in front of her nose.

"You can't just give me the ring back and expect everything to be—" But before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Read it."

"What?"

"There's an engraving on the inside of it."

"What's it say?"

"Read it."

She took the ring and read what she saw inside in tiny letters out loud, _"To My Darling Evie, Don't Lose This. Love, Rick."_

The words were short and simple, not to mention a bit uncalled for in Evie's opinion. However, it was also at that moment, the sweetest thing she'd ever heard of. 

"Oh, Rick." She looked into his deep blue-green eyes again and smiled.

He smiled back and took the ring so that he could slip it back onto its proper place. 

"That was so horrible of you. And don't think that you can just get out of paying for it just because you did something so sweet as to have it engraved like that because that's not the case."

"But you lied first. I was going to give it to you until you—"

"Oh, whatever. I don't care. You're still in trouble for making me feel so bad and I—" He cut her off then, ending that conversation with one single breathless kiss. 

She melted into it and Rick knew then that all thoughts of his "punishment" had been vanished—cast aside—thrown into a dark corner or whatever you want to call it for other, much more pleasant thoughts.

*~*~*~*~* 

**DONE**

Yes, it's done. I'm actually sad to see this one go…it was so short! :-( Anyhoo, don't think just because this is the last chapter that you get off about reviewing, because that's NOT what it means. In fact, it means you're to review and tell me about how much you loved the story and how you're going to go read my other stories! No, just kiddin'. Review and say whatever you want! Becuz as always…

What you say is your business,

Not mine, so whatever.

Just review the damn story

Or I'll hate you forever.

Clever aren't I? Yes, I thought that up all on my own! ;-) YIPPEE! That's gonna be my phrase now, so you can't steal it. Tehehe (Not that you would want to…lol) 

Goodbye now everyone! C u l8er! Luv ya all. Smooch smooch and all that good stuffs! 

*~*

EvelynC.O


End file.
